hungergamesroleplayplacefandomcom-20200213-history
District 6
This is the roleplay page for District 6. If you wish to join this roleplay, please post a comment down below in the comment section with your character. Make sure you include your name, age, personality, looks and choice of weapon/weapons. Once you've posted your character feel free to join! You do not have to ask for permission to join this roleplay or any other on this wikia. This forum is basically based on the average life of the citizens of District 6. To begin the roleplay, edit the section below and sign it off with your signature with four of these: ~ . Or press the signature button above. Have fun! and may the odds be ever in your favor! Roleplaying A soft calm breeze filled the air of District 6. Kezaiah climbed up a tree and saw many people (mostly teenagers) a mile away from where she's at. They were hanging around, chattering, eating, laughing, training and talking to each. She sat on branch took out her bow and loaded it with an arrow waiting for a bird to pass by. She could use some fresh meat for dinner tonight. TheEmoticon24 03:28, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Katryn sat under at tree, scowling in her sleep. The she woke witha start, her hands digging into the dirt. Just a dream... ''Katryn never felt safe. Her nightmares found her everywhere, and the were always related to the games. She picked up her bow and stretched, then played with her braid of long jet black hair, deciding what to do. Then she went deeper into the woods. She nneded food for dinner, anyways. Back off ladies, FINNICK IS MINE! :D FinnickisBOSS! 16:51, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Looking up the blue sky, Kez sighed. Suddenly, she heard something moving in the woods. She took one last bite of her apple, jumped off the tree and managed to land both of her feet on the ground. She looked around and caught sight of a jet black hair in a long braid. TheEmoticon24 16:58, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Car smiled. She was hanging out with a bunch of other teens, most of them she didn't really know, but they were really fun to be around. :D This is my siggy!! I <3 Finnick Odair! He is mine.... back off Annie! lol:) Dont tell me the sky is the limit when there are footprints on the moon:) And may the odds be EVER in your favor! GlimmerandSparkle Katryn kept walking, then froze when she heard feet land on the ground. Not hesitating, she moved deeper into the woods, then wove a confusing trail in an arch, to lose anyone who might be following her. ''Wow, paranoid much? ''Katryn thought to herself. Back off ladies, FINNICK IS MINE! :D FinnickisBOSS! 00:38, May 5, 2012 (UTC) ''This is useless, Katryn thought. She turned back to where she was before, and climbed the tree. She closed her eyes again, sighing. She was really bored. BUt she felt alittle safer, her natural stillness and darkness helped her blend into surroundings. It was a reasurring thought, though she knew peacekeepers weren't around. Where's Finnick? Odair he is! <3 FinnickisBOSS! 16:10, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Category:Panem Category:Districts Category:Roleplay Category:Training